


Movie Night Memories

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Singing, Singing Hunk (Voltron), Singing Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Singing Pidge (Voltron), Singing Shiro (Voltron), mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: The team watches an Altean film, but just end up reminiscing about Earth movies (Disney movies).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt April 13th (Day 4): Movie Night
> 
> I tried to find Disney characters/songs that related pretty well to the paladins. There could be other options I could have gone with but I just went with these ones obviously. Also, if you guys think of characters or songs for Coran and Allura let me know! I'd love to hear what you think!

Lance was confused.  
  
Allura and Coran had suggested that the paladins take a break and have a movie night. It sounded like a good idea until the Altean film they had been watching started to make no sense.  
  
He thought it was an action at first when there was an Altean man picking a fight, but the film seemed to keep switching genres. This character apparently had a girlfriend and when they were having a tender moment, Lance guessed that he was going off to war or something but then he was cooking.  
  
All paladins were confused. Allura and Coran were almost crying.  
  
After a bit, Lance just shouted "IT'S RAW!" Some of his teammates laughed. Pidge was pratically cackling.  
  
When the movie ended, Hunk and Keith were almost asleep.  
  
"So, what did you young paladins think of this Altean classic?" Coran asked, looking at Lance. Lance tried to find words but was failing. He was so relieved when Shiro spoke up for him.  
  
"It was interesting. Altean movies sure are different from Earth movies."  
  
"Ooh. Earth movies! What is the most well known film on your planet?" Allura asked.  
  
"Uh, well a lot of movies are popular. It sort of depends. Disney movies are incredibly famous." Pidge piped in.  
  
"We're talking Disney? I'm in." Hunk said and poked Keith to make him sit up straight. Keth groaned but sat up to politely talk to Allura and Coran.  
  
"My favourite Disney movie is probably _The Little Mermaid_. My sisters watched that movie all the time. Besides, I think I'm pretty similar to Ariel." Lance said and Hunk nodded.  
  
"Yeah, man. Both you and Ariel really long for adventure!"  
  
"You could say I wanted to be 'Part of this World.'" Lance smirked and gestured around them and to the large window showing space all around them.  
  
"Lame!" Pidge shouted.  
  
"Hey!" Lance was slightly offended, but mostly reacted for the drama. His jokes were so underappreciated. "I think Pidge relates pretty well to Mulan dont you guys think? I mean, Pidge is just more full of sass and snark." That got a laugh from his friends, even Pidge, who was the centre of the joke.  
  
Coran and Allura were starting to be just as confused as the paladins were during the Altean film, but neither spoke up. They wanted them to keep speaking so easily.  
  
"What about Hunk? What character is he similar to?" Shiro asked. Lance rested his chin in his hand and thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Hard to say, because no one compares to my man Hunk. But maybe, Belle? She's smart and kind and does what she feels is right."  
  
"Yeah!" Pidgd joined in. "She's loyal and down to earth."  
  
"Aw, stop it you guys!" Hunk chuckled.  
  
"Nah, bro. It's true." Lance looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Bro."  
  
"Bro."  
  
"Do Keith! Do Keith next!" Pidge suggested, interested in what the answer might be. Lance spoke up immediately.  
  
"Elsa. Conceal, don't feel." Keith stretched his leg out to gently kick the blue paladin.  
  
"I was thinking Hercules." Shiro said.  
  
"Yeah. I remember they had a movie night at the Garrison once and they played that." Keith had his eyes narrowed playfully at his teammate for his jibe earlier.  
  
"What about Shiro?" Allura asked, despite not understanding what was going on. The group was silent for a moment as they considered it. After a minute Lance gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth.  
  
"What is it Lance?" Shiro had an eyebrow raised. "It's okay. Just tell me." He saw how apprehensive Lance was to speak his mind.  
  
"Well, it's not so much the character, more like the song. I-I just realized how well "Out There" from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ fits your situation." Lance's eye looked down and occasionally looked up. He didn't want to upset Shiro. He knew about Shiro's PTSD and hoped remembering being a prisoner wouldn't ruin the night for his friend. Hunk and Pidge sucked in surprised breaths and Keith watched, a little out of the loop.  Allura and Coran looked concerned as they had absolutely no context. 

Shiro was quiet as he tried to remember the song. It had been ages since he had heard of it. When he did, he smiled slightly.  
  
"I actually really liked that song." He looked at Lance, assuring him that he was okay.  
  
Shiro finally explained the plots of the movies that were mentioned to the two clueless Alteans.  
  
Lance stood up and started dramtically singing and dancing to "his song". Lance's decision to sing "Part of Your World" had sparked an idea that the group would sing those catchy songs and relax after a hard day's work of defending the universe. He had everyone laughing as he rolled around on the floor pretending to be a mermaid.  
  
It took some convincing but soon Pidge was singing "Reflection" after flopping ungracefully on the couch. Lance winced a bit. Those cushions weren't the softest.  
  
Keith refused to sing at all, but when Lance, Hunk and Shiro all got to the chorus of "Go the Distance", he couldn't help but join in. Nobody had to know that that was the only part of the song he knew.  
  
Once Lance had everyone singing, he hadn't needed to say a word of encouragement to recreate the entire town singing "Belle" from _Beauty and the Beast_ while Hunk dramatically took centre stage before Allura. She and Coran were almost crying from laughter as Lance sang Gaston's bit. She said that she didn't have a clue of who that was, but from Shiro's descriptions and Lance's wild gestures, she could imagine him fairly easily. Lance ignored the look she gave him and continued to pretend that he was pining after Hunk.  
  
Shiro sang what he could remember from "Out There" and just hummed through the parts no one remembered.  
  
The entire team was laughing and smiling and even though the feeling of being homesick was present, they refused to get upset remembering life before the Garrison. Life before being part of Team Voltron. For one night, everyone agreed that this was good and that life in space, surrounded by stars, wasn't always so foreign and lonely.


End file.
